


Game Night of Virtual Horror

by sirens_fang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Main Characters - Freeform, NPCs - Freeform, Resident Evil VII, please read note before reading, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/pseuds/sirens_fang
Summary: The band decides to spend the evening at Uruha’s place.





	Game Night of Virtual Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone gets down to reading, following will contain (possible) spoilers to REVII: Biohazard. The characters mentioned in this story will be husband and wife, Ethan and Mia Winters. There will be character dialogue from the game in italics. If anyone has played the entire or played partial and have passed this specific part of the game, then you know where this is leading. For non gamers, happy reading! P.S. I've watched the game plays.

The guys managed to finish their recording session early and decided to celebrate for the rest of the night. The technicians were busy packing everything while the rest were getting ready to leave. Before Reita could make it through the door, there was a tap on his shoulder. “Oi, Akira.” Uruha was standing in front of him when the other turned to meet his gaze.

 

“Yeah? What is it, Kou?”

 

“Are we all still down?” Uruha has been looking forward for this day to come. Especially, when he had something special in mind for tonight.

 

“Of course, we’re still down for tonight!” The blond grinned as he pats Uruha’s shoulder, reassuring his best friend. “Kai thought it’d be a good idea to get some food first. Don’t worry, we haven’t forgotten.”

 

When he returned the nod, Reita meets with the others by the entrance. Aoi halts in his tracks before his band mate once the bassist left. “Say, you haven’t told us what game we’re playing tonight.” He raised a brow suspiciously.

 

The comment didn’t faze the tall man. He replies with a sheepish smile, “just wait and see.”

 

Aoi stared for what seemed to be an eternity before shrugging. “If you say so. As long as it’s a good game.”

 

When Aoi left with the others, Uruha was still standing before the door, biting his lip.

 

Aoi was gonna hate him for the evening. 

 

Whenever the guys finished work early or had the day off, they have a game night. If given the chance. The rules were each member would recommend a game and they would each take turns playing for a specific amount of time. If it was a multiplayer game, it’s either two or more players.

 

The last person to recommend a game was Kai, who picked The Last Guardian as his choice. Followed by Reita whose choice was Hitman and Aoi choosing Uncharted. Other times when they all want to pitch in, it would be racing or fighting games such as Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros., Street Fighter V, or Mortal Kombat.

 

Also, the person hosting game night does not play first. The decisions of whoever goes first are made between the guests and go whatever order everyone’s in, including the host, until the night’s over. Simple, right?

 

As for Ruki, he was the only exception. While the others share a common interest of video games, their vocalist does not. Instead, they let him experience the world of video games. He had gotten use to the various mechanics the video games offer, but what interests him most were the storylines, visuals, and sound designs. They all appreciated his effort, but never forced him into buying them.

 

—

 

Uruha went on ahead of everyone else to prepare for game night. He made sure his PS4 was up to date and that the game data was installed. Just as he was about to pick up the VR headset, his doorbell rang.

 

“That must be them.” He stood, shuffling over to the door and greeting the guys. “Hey, guys! Ready for game night?”

 

“Damn sure I am!” Reita smirked as he slipped off his shoes, following Kai over to the kitchen with their food.

 

Ruki handed his bag and jacket to the guitarist as he hung them up. “Better be a good game.” He mumbled, making Uruha pout.

 

“Hey, as long as we have a good time. I’m good.” Aoi shrugged as he handed his belongings over for the other to hang. The men decided to eat bits here and there before they start, since they didn’t eat much during their recording session. As they stuff some food in their stomachs, they meet with Uruha in the living room. Kai occupied the arm chair while the others took the couch.

 

“So, Uruha...” Kai watched the man as he stood with the VR and controller in hand. “What game are we playing tonight?”

 

Uruha knew everyone was anxious to know what game he’d pick. Especially, when he’s notorious for being unpredictable with his choice of games. At one time, he chose The Last of Us. Another time, he chose Dragon Quest. “Tonight...we’re playing...” he moved the analog stick to highlight the game and pressed start.

 

“Resident Evil VII?” Ruki raises a brow while Reita just sat there, looking disappointed, Aoi white as a sheet, and Kai pursing his lips. Uruha was aware that when he and Reita first saw the trailer, the bassist wasn’t impressed with the game being a first-person shooter. Kai was indifferent about it. Since neither didn’t plan on playing it, the lead guitarist managed to play the demo on his free time.

 

“Aw, c’mon guys. You didn’t even try it.” He shook his head before glaring at the blond and their leader. “Especially, you two.”

 

“Why wasn’t Aoi included?”

 

Before Aoi could answer for him, Reita chimed in. “Because he’s such a pussy whenever it came to horror.”

 

“You’re one to talk, you idiot...” the older man spats.

 

“Will you two stop?” Kai sighed, leaning back and sinking against the chair as he rubbed his temples.

 

“Yes, mommy....” the two mocked in monotone unison.

 

“Listen, I already played the demo to this game. And in my experience so far, I’d say it’s pretty good.” He looked between the members. “I know it’s not like the other games and I’m sure it’s better than 6.”

 

“If it’s better than 6, then I’ll consider it.” Reita crosses his arms.

 

“Good.” Uruha smile. “Now, the rules still apply: each of us will have fifteen minutes to play the game. After that, someone else goes. If a boss fight takes longer than fifteen minutes, it’s still your turn. If you die, you hand it over to the next person. Now, who wants to go first?” Uruha looked around the room before adding, “this is my house, so I don’t count.”

 

No one spoke when the guitarist looked over at everyone. With a sigh, Uruha faces the screen and starts the game. The guitarist could tell Aoi was clenching his butt before he relaxed when it played out a normal cutscene of a woman sending a video message. It soon transitioned to her recording another:

 

_Ethan... You were right._

_I did lie to you and I shouldn’t have, but—_

_All I can say is that if you get this..._

_Stay away!_

 

Then, it cuts to another scene of Ethan driving down a road. The guys were so focused throughout the entire cutscene, they didn’t even realize it switched to first person after. Uruha presses the prompt it showed on the screen before the character stepped out of his vehicle.

 

“Okay, who’s first?” He asked, holding up the controller.

 

“I’ll go....” Aoi grabbed the VR headset, slipping it on before the other handed the controller.

 

—

 

It had been nearly three minutes and Aoi experiences a couple /slight/ scares here and there, but nothing major. He was still outside trying to find a way in to the house.

 

“I’m surprised you could last this long...” Reita commented.

 

“Shut up!” Aoi spats, receiving a laugh from the bassist.

 

“Who’s going after Aoi?”

 

“I will!” Kai raised his hand cheerfully.

 

The older member repeats a word in a mantra when he reaches the other side of the house. “No no no nooooo.....”

 

“Just go Aoi!” Ruki sighed. In turn, Aoi managed to last in the whole fifteen minutes while exploring the kitchen and bits of the upstairs room. He hands the headset and controller over to Kai before the drummer takes his spot in the chair that sat at the center of the room.

 

The leader continues where his band member left off when he found a VHS tape. As this is happening, the guys begin to talk.

 

“They’re crazy to go into that house!” Aoi facepalmed.

 

“They’re gonna die.” Ruki adds, Reita and Uruha nodding in agreement.

 

“I kinda feel sorry for these guys....” The bassist pouts when a character started shouting:

 

_Andre. Andre!_

 

“Ah, where’d he go?” Kai looked around as they all fell quiet, watching him walk further down a hall. The sound of objects falling against the floor made them all jump. The mood of the scene began to change that they were all too focused. The impoverish nature in the NPC’s voice was enough to get the guys on edge.

 

Aoi couldn’t tell whether if he was still sweating, but the tension was slowly rising the more Kai plays.

 

_What do you see? What is it?_

 

The drummer slowly walks up to the character and then...

 

“Ooooooohhhhh!” They all half-shouted in unison. The VHS scene ends with the character screaming, leaving the guys all stunned. Leader’s hands were sweating and so were the areas around the headset but continues until he reached the other side of the basement, finding the character, Mia, in the process. Reita and Aoi were kind of spooked that a dead body surfaced out of the water. Ruki, on the other hand, was rather amused.

 

After Kai finished his turn, Reita decided to go after.

 

“Geez, Kai. This thing is full of your sweat!”

 

“Shut up!” The drummer laughs, taking his spot back in the arm chair.

 

“Okay so....what the fuck am I supposed to be doing?” Reita had the controller in hand along with the VR headset on. A crash from the game nearly spooked him after he was investigating the dolls and decided to follow it. The blond was biting his lip as he pressed forward in attempts to find the character’s wife.

 

“Well, why not make things interesting with rain?” Ruki sighs when the character entered the hallway, the sound FX for the rain immediately catching his attention.

 

“This is creepy...” Aoi murmurs, holding onto a pillow tightly.

 

“What the...WHAT THE FUCK?!” Reita yells when Mia appeared with a knife and starts stabbing Ethan. Uruha could’ve sworn he heard the blond’s voice rise to a shrill. “SON OF A BITCH! SHE’S TRYING TO KILL ME!”

 

He kept pressing the buttons that the game prompt him to do until the character was back to her senses.

 

“Uhhh....who’s crawling inside you?” Ruki points out, referring to the character talking to herself. “What a weird bitch.”

 

As soon as Mia went unconscious, Ethan poured liquid over his wounds. And then...

 

“FUCK!” Reita shouts, seeing that the woman rose and pushed him back. “Wait, I have to fight her?! W-WHOA HOLD ON NOW!”

 

As the brief battle was happening, Aoi chimed in, “I wouldn’t want to marry that crazy woman...”

 

The others agreed when Kai added, “but isn’t she possessed? She seems like a nice girl to me.”

 

“What if she winds up dead though?” Uruha asked curiously while the cutscene transitioned to a phone call.

 

“U-Um...where did she go?” Reita squeaked before going off topic. “Everything’s fucking dark!”

 

The bassist took the time to explore, having nearly ten minutes left into his turn and hoped he wouldn’t encounter Mia...again. He gripped the controller tightly when he saw a figure walk pass from a distance, that he could’ve sworn his heart dropped upon witnessing it. The others find it amusing to see Reita scared like this. Especially, when the encounter was with a possessed woman. Ruki was whispering over at Uruha about something, causing them to giggle.

 

“What’s so funny?” The blond asked.

 

“Nothing.” A sheepish smile curled on his best friend’s lips before watching Reita’s body froze at the site of Mia.

 

_I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. But you shouldn’t have done that!_

 

“W-what is she—?!”

 

_It fuckin’ hurts!_

 

As Ethan screamed, so did the guys when his hand was impaled by a screwdriver.

 

“Come on come on come—Is that a chainsaw?!” The bassist gasped. “Oh my god!”

 

The guys sat and watched the gruesome scene play out. They were stone still and left speechless, their mouths left agape. Reita continued onward, regardless of how scared he was, and kept hoping for more exploration. His hands were sweating, but he didn’t give up his turn since there was five minutes left.

 

_Okay. Fine._

 

It wasn’t long until Mia appeared again, having to destroy the ladder so Ethan couldn’t escape. With quick thinking, Reita had the character enter the next room with gun in hand, having him face the door where Mia begins to slice the door with the chainsaw.

 

“This handgun isn’t doing anything!” He grits his teeth as he kept mashing the button. “AH SHE’S RUNNING TOWARDS ME!” His voice changed from eight octaves to eight shrills, causing the others to laugh. When the fight was finally over, Reita sighed in relief. “She’s not going to rise again, is she?”

 

After walking out of the room and then back to where Mia was, the cutscene triggered to a mysterious man. The blond’s turn finally ended when he slipped off the VR headset. He pauses the game when he heard screaming coming from someone’s phone followed by laughter. Reita turns around to find the others surrounding Uruha with his phone in hand.

 

“Reita, come look at this.” Ruki chuckles. “Uruha recorded you.”

 

“What?! You were recording me?!” The blond walked over once Uruha presented him the video recordings of him screaming. He had to admit, that it was funny seeing himself scared like that. The game went on for at least a couple more hours with nothing but exploring and finding items. At one point, they encountered some Molds and a new character during certain places in the game. Of course, when it came to Aoi’s turn again, he didn’t last for three minutes. A neighbor came by to see if everything was alright, so Uruha had to apologize for the amounts of screaming and laughing.

 

As it reached midnight, the brunet’s game night had finally come to an end. Reita and Aoi were relieved that this might of horror was over, but Reita had to admit that the game was really good. Kai, on the other hand, had fun playing despite being scared himself. Ruki found it entertaining, especially when he had a go at playing and appreciated the guidance. The guys were able to go home without giving their lead guitarist some difficulty. He was happy that everyone had fun tonight and was looking forward to the next night after their tours are over.

 

-END-


End file.
